Of Forgotten Pasts
by My Alibi
Summary: Link's only clue to his parents and a past he never knew leads him to a land called Galihan, but can he bear to leave behind his wife and unborn child long enough to find the answers he seeks. (L/Z)
1. A Lover's Reunion

Disclaimer I do not own Zelda. I own this storyline though, hehe. That would explain why it's not too good... sigh.   
  
  
  
Of Forgotten Pasts  
  
  
Chapter One- A Lover's Reunion  
  
  
"Princess! You mustn't strain yourself like that! Not in your condition!" cried one of the many servants that insisted to hound after her.  
  
"I am not made of porcelain." Princess Zelda protested. She was only trying to carry a few books up from the library to her chambers. The fact that she was two months pregnant was starting to annoy her only for the fact that she seemed doomed never to lift a finger.  
  
"Nonsense, milady. Just give those books here and I'll take them up." the woman insisted. The princess of Hyrule sighed heavily. She turned to her old friend for aid.   
  
"Impa, tell her I can handle it." she pleaded. The sage of shadows only laughed slightly. Zelda sighed as she handed the books to the servant. The woman hurried off with the books, leaving the two alone in the hallway.   
  
Zelda sighed as she brushed a few golden strands of hair from her delicate face. The tiara that sat upon her head only accented the beauty of it's wearer. Her gown was long and white, with a sash tied lightly across her midriff. At each cuff of the gown was gold, pink, red, and blue detailing in silk that was done by hand by a master tailor.   
  
The princess knew the gown was made to disguise the fact that she was pregnant from prying eyes, but as she placed a hand there she could feel her swelled stomach and the tiny life inside her.   
  
"Well, Princess, you handled that like a real diplomat." Impa joked, though her tone sounded too serious for it's own good. Zelda glared slightly, before sighing heavily.  
  
"How am I to rule Hyrule when I can't order my own servants around?" she asked the sage.   
  
"Well, there is an old Sheikah saying that applies here. 'You cannot argue with reason.'" Impa explained. Zelda raised an eyebrow.   
  
"Somehow I've heard that before." she mumbled.   
  
The two women walked through the corridors of the palace, ignoring everything around them. Zelda closed her eyes for a moment.   
  
"Link is due to return anytime today." she spoke aloud, though she was sure Impa already knew. Beyond being the head of the palace security, she was the princess's most trusted confidant.   
  
"I am aware of this." was Impa's only response.   
  
Zelda smiled when she thought of him. Her husband, the Hero of Time, and the kindest man she knew. He had been away with a few hand selected guards on a treaty mission with Hyrule's neighboring country of Galdihan. The country was much like Hyrule and Zelda hoped the discussions had gone well. Link was newly being introduced to political doings.   
  
"I miss him, but that goes without saying." Zelda sighed as she thought of him. The two were pretty newly wed, only married three months earlier. "It's been three long weeks since I saw him."   
  
"It'll do you no good to lose focus now. Get through today's meetings and you'll see him tonight. Hopefully he'll return by banquet." Impa advised. Zelda knew the sage was right.  
  
"Impa, sometimes I wonder which one of us really has the Triforce of Wisdom." Zelda laughed.   
  
  
  
Zelda sat at her dressing table as she brushed out her long golden hair. The shining tiara sat beside her on the table and she was dressed in a sleeping gown. She was trying to get worried. Link hadn't returned yet, and it was getting late. She stifled a yawn and stood.   
  
"Link..." she sighed.   
  
"What?" came a familiar voice. Zelda spun around at the voice, terrified. No one had been in her rooms. But when she saw who it was she flung herself into his arms.   
  
"Link! I missed you!" she cried and hugged him tightly. He held her in his strong embrace, his face buried in her hair. She pulled away slightly.  
  
"As I missed you, my love." he answered. He pulled her in for a passionate kiss. The kiss remained unbroken until both were in need of air. He ran his hand through her hair, enjoying it's silky feel. It had been too long for his tastes since he'd been with her.   
  
"Oh Link." she spoke. His deep, ocean colored eyes captivated her as they always had.   
  
"Zel." he laughed in utter joy. He smiled as he gently placed a hand at her stomach. "And how is our little girl?" he asked. Zelda smiled. It was an ongoing thing between the soon-to-be parents. Link was convinced his first child would be a beautiful daughter, and Zelda was sure the child to be a strong son.   
  
"Our son is fine." she told. He laughed, shaking his head.   
  
"Oh Zel... I missed you." he said again, as if he hadn't told of his loneliness with his first statement. She pulled away and turned.  
  
"So how did the negotiations go?" she said, turning back to her dressing table.   
  
"I'm not sure. Why did you send me again?" he asked. Zelda felt bad, knowing Link hated anything that involved getting dressed up.  
  
"You are to be king someday, my love. You'll have to learn how to play the part." she explained, turning her head enough in his direction to get her point across. He groaned slightly.  
  
"Anything for you." he promised. But something in his tone suggested he wanted to tell her something.   
  
"What's wrong, Link?" she asked. He tried to fake a smile, but lying had never been something he was good at.   
  
"I'll never get used to that prophetic thing." he told her. She smiled slightly. She hadn't even used her telepathic powers. He turned towards his wardrobe and found some sleeping clothes. "I found something while I was in Galdihan." he began, peeling himself from the stuffy robes that Zelda had never thought suited him.   
  
"Go on." she said after a moment. He seemed to consider heavily which nightshirt to wear, but Zelda could tell this was something big.   
  
"Remember that ring that Saria gave me?" he began again. She nodded. The forest sage had given Link a signet ring of the size to fit a woman that she'd found wrapped in his baby blankets. It was a symbol of a rising phoenix set on an emerald background. They'd all assumed it had belonged to his mother, but no one had been able to place it to any of the noble families of Hyrule.   
  
"I do. What of it?" the princess asked. Unconsciously she noticed her husband's hand rise to the gold chain around his neck where the ring hung.   
  
"I was touring the underground chambers in what little spare time I had and found a hidden room. I don't know if anyone else has seen it, but I know what I saw was amazing." he said, shaking his head. He seemed confused as to what it was he saw. Zelda urged him on and walked to his side. She gently touched his arm.  
  
"Well, their was a mural painted there. Much of it was worn away, but what was still there was unmistakable. A man with golden hair, wearing regal clothes that bared the symbol that matched my mother's ring was painted there. I couldn't read the lettering around the picture, though, and was soon called away." he explained. Zelda thought for a moment.   
  
"Link, that's amazing." she told him. He nodded, as if coming out of a trance. "Do you think this has anything to do with your mother?"   
  
"I hope. Zel, I really want to know about her, and my father." he closed his eyes. Zelda touched her hand to his face.   
  
"Link, I know what is in your heart. You wish to return to Galdihan to see what you can." she said to him, knowing each word she spoke to be true. He opened his eyes and their gazes locked.   
  
"I am torn, Zelda. I want to be here for you, and our child. But in that same instant, I want to know about them. I have never known what my parents were." he added, his voice shaking. Zelda embraced him.   
  
"Link, do what you must. I will be here when you return, and I believe this will help you more than you know." she told him, holding him close. He wrapped his arms around her slight shoulders.   
  
"I feel as if every time I return, I run away again." he told her. Zelda felt close to tears hearing him this way. She said nothing, only held him, as he held her.   
  
  
  
  
The next morning, Zelda awoke early. She was used to getting up at dawn everyday, and was often awake before Link, but this morning he was no where to be found. She climbed from the bed and brushed out her hair before changing into robes of a sapphire color. These robes had white cuffs and a white sash that tied around her.   
  
With a slight furrow of her brow, she exited her rooms. She ventured down the halls to morning meal in the dining hall. Her father already sat in his chair at the head of the table, and the few others who ate this meal were gathered. But Link was no where to be found.  
  
Zelda took her seat, disappointed that her love was not to be found here either. "Impa. Where is Link?" she asked the sage. Impa smiled slightly.  
  
"I believe he took Epona out for a ride before dawn. He told me he shouldn't be back much later than morning meal." Impa answered. Zelda sighed and ate her offered plate. She felt a little queasy, but ignored it.   
  
"The great wonders of pregnancy." she mumbled as she excused herself. She had no meetings to attend till just before midday meal, so she ventured to one of the grand balconies. A cool breeze blew from the south, making her golden hair flutter. She crossed her arms and laid them gently on the marble railing.   
  
"I wish Link were here." she thought to herself. She had looked forward to spending her morning with him, but her hopes were being shot up. She sighed.   
  
She glanced down towards the ground, in amazement at the beauty of the cherry trees in full bloom in the garden below. It was mid-spring and all of the early flowers were in full bloom. She took a deep breath of the fresh air and was trapped by the sweet fragrance of the spring blossoms.   
  
Without even realizing it, a tear slid down her face. She was surprised when it fell and landed on her hand. She gently touched her cheek and traced it's path down her face.   
  
With a start, the princess used the cuff of her sleeve and whipped the trail away, before another could threaten to fall. She had no idea as to why she would have begun to cry. She should be happy. Should be.  
  
Putting some thought into her troubles, though, opened up the door to the reasons. As much as she wanted to support Link in his decision, she felt greedy and wanted him to be with her. She felt as torn as he must have.   
  
"Maybe I should just go with him." she told herself. But how would she pull that one off? The servants and many of the others in the castle were barely letting her lift a finger, let alone visiting a neighboring nation. She didn't even know how long Link would be away.   
  
She had already told him to go, and she vowed not to let on to her unhappiness.  
  
  
  
Link left the stables, sweating and ready to seize the day. Though exhilarated, he couldn't help but feel a nagging at the back of his mind. He had scheduled to leave the next morning, and he was counting on Zelda to keep strong.   
  
He loved her more than his own life. The only person that came close to her, was the child she carried. But every time he thought of the child, he had an overwhelming swell of fear. Fear that he couldn't be a father to the child. Fear that he would fail them all. He'd never had a father, and never thought he needed one. Until recently, that is.  
  
With all the talk of the baby, he began to think of his own past. He had no clue as to why his mother had run with him. He had even less an idea as to the identity of his father. For all Link knew, the man could still be alive. That was far from likely, however.   
  
"I need to know about my past before I can face my future." he decided, headed back towards the castle. With a deep sigh, he realized that he had to go. Something in him was leading him back, and he had to follow.   
  
"I only hope I have chosen correctly." he thought, a glance at the sky thrown in, as if to ask the goddesses if they approved. Nothing answered him but his own thoughts. He would have to trust himself this time.   
  
For if you can't trust yourself to make choices, how can you trust anyone else?  
  
  
  
AN/ This just came to me today, and I had to write it. I will continue and post the next chapter next week, probably the weekend. If anyone actually likes this, please review, because I won't continue with out 5 reviews, at least! 


	2. Sunset Farewell

Disclaimer I no own, you no sue . . .   
  
AN/ Well, here's chapter two...I have my thoughts to sort out, so if this makes no sense, just let me know. Hehe.  
  
  
  
Of Forgotten Pasts  
  
  
Chapter Two- Sunset Farewell  
  
  
Zelda smiled as she heard Link approach behind her. She decided to pretend she didn't hear him. She closed her eyes as he wrapped his arms around her from behind.   
  
"Hello, Link." she greeted. He chuckled lightly as she turned to face him.   
  
"Hello to you as well, princess." he said, trying to act formally. She smiled slightly, seemingly hurt.   
  
"Don't start, hero." she laughed. He leaned close to her and kissed her gently. Zelda proceeded to wrap her arms around him. From behind them came the sound of someone loudly clearing their throat. Zelda pulled away and glanced around Link. Nabooru, Darunia, and Ruto stood there. She blushed slightly, but Link wrapped his arm around her shoulders as he turned.  
  
"Hello. I'm so glad you could come." Zelda began when no one said anything. Nabooru smiled, her hands placed firmly on her thin hips. Ruto scowled, turning away, but Darunia caught her arm before she could get far.   
  
"Greetings, Little Sister. I see your treating my brother well." Darunia boomed. Link beamed as the five headed into one of the palace's many meeting rooms.  
  
  
"So Link has decided to go back to Galdihan for a few weeks to discover what he may." Zelda finished, trying to gauge the reactions this would bring from the three sages.   
  
"I say he should. Though it's really none of my business, I give you my support." Nabooru spoke, he fist clenched, but a supportive look on her face.   
  
"I don't. His place his here." Ruto groaned. She sent what she thought was an unseen glare towards Zelda, but the Hyrulian princess caught it silently.  
  
"Oh, quiet yourself Ruto. Little sister will have us to be by her side, so you should go brother." Darunia insisted.   
  
Link glanced around the table, looking each there in the eye. After he was sure that they weren't lying, he stood.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I have to go get ready. I may not see you again before I leave." he spoke distantly. Zelda stood as he hurried from the room. As the door closed, she hung her head.  
  
"He's confused and torn, princess. Don't worry about it too much." Nabooru said softly after a moment. Zelda glanced up.  
  
"But it pains me so much to see him like this. It's not fair, he's been through so much. He doesn't deserve anymore pain." she countered. Darunia stood and laid his heavy hand on her shoulder.   
  
"And neither do you." he told her.  
  
  
  
Link closed his eyes as he mounted Epona. He had barely managed to pull away from Zelda when he'd embraced her moments before.  
  
"Goodbye, Link. Take your time and find what must be found." Zelda called to him. Flanking Zelda on her left was Impa, Darunia on her right. Saria, Ruto, and Nabooru all stood near at hand. The others called their greetings as he turned the red/brown mare towards the east.   
  
"Goodbye!" was his last call before racing off.   
  
  
  
The journey would take a few days, but riding through the Haunted Wasteland would be the hardest part. Link slid from Epona's back late into the night. He could barely keep his eyes open as he made a small camp. He didn't bother to make a fire, just curled up under one of the blankets he'd brought. In moments he had drifted to sleep.  
  
  
  
I know this chapter is unfairly short. I will hurry with chapter 3, I promise. ^^ 


End file.
